Wolfram Chike
General Information First name: Wolfram Middle name(s): Bavtrion Surname: Chike Age: 47 Date of birth: Race: Banshee Gender: Male Sexuality: Asexual Current residence: The palace! Keeping the most talented doctor close by for the higher-ups! Relationship status: Divorced Social status: A high standing doctor, capable of doing anything from basic diagnosing to complicated surgery. Traits of Voice Accent (if any): German Language spoken: English Other languages known: Sylvan Style of speaking: Creepy, seems to always have a second thing going on in the back. Volume of voice: Quite quiet. Physical Appearance Height: 5'10 Weight: 153 pounds Eye colour: White, completely Skin colour: Pale Shape of face: Angular, like it's been chiselled. Distinguishing features: HE GOT NO GOD DAMN NOSE. He also is missing his wedding ring finger. Build of body: Lean Hair colour: White Hairstyle: Swept to one side Complexion: Pale Posture: Stood straight with his nose up. Tattoos: None Piercings: None Typical clothing: His doctor's clothes but when out in public he'll wear a black cloak, tophat and plague mask. Is seen by others as: A horrifying coming of death, a last resort for the dying. HOWEVER, he makes sure the higher-ups see him as an outstanding practitioner of medical science and one who wouldn't hurt a fly! Personality Likes: Dissecting, disassembling things to see how they work. Dislikes: NOISE! TOO MUCH NOISE! Education: He has just about every medical qualification. Fears: Getting sick. Personal goals: Perfect his medical ways! General attitude: 'Yes you will die, but your organs will be put to good use.' Religious values: NO. General intelligence: Smarter than your average genius. General sociability: Unless it's with someone of higher standing than him, non-existant. Health Illnesses (if any): Nope Allergies (if any): Nope Sleeping habits: 4 hours a day Energy level: Low, until he gets to work on a patient. Eating habits: You really don't want to know. Memory: Impecable Any unhealthy habits: The knife game, the one where you could chop off your fingers? Yeah, he does that. History Birth country: Earth nation Hometown: 'Filth' Childhood: Learning to get away from the filth Teen years: Going to a boarding school to go away from the filth Adult years: Becoming a famous doctor. Past places of residence: Slum, boarding school, house. History of family: 'The filth has been cleaned up.' Briefly explain life story: Starting his youth as a rather poor child, Wolfram was originally called: 'Wolfram Bavtrion' and lived in a slum. He despised the slum and those in it, he considered them filth due to their abilities and lower than average intellect. Once in school Wolfram quickly began to rise in grades, even putting those a couple of years in front of him to shame. Immediately scouted for a medical school once he showed interest in that area. This leads him to earn money and getting himself out of the slum. He burnt all his possessions before stepping foot into his new home, covered in new clothing and a new goal. To get as far away from the filth as possible. To complement his abilities Wolfram got wind of metallic magic, he then went on a quest, hiring any goons he could to gather all the information they could on tungsten and any magic wield even rumoured to use it. He studied these texts for the next few years between his climb to medical fame. Eventually, he would become the palace's on-site and on-demand medical professional, having a small operating room, study and bedroom in the palace grounds in case any higher-up was in need of help. They could be quickly treated. He also stored away all his information on tungsten and its associated magic, obsessed with it he wanted any and all of its information for himself. Now leading a double life, he is a shiny medical official who sometimes even has a stand-in on politics considering the well-being of the people in the eyes of those of the higher-class. But is seen as nothing but a shadow over the lower filth, ready to snatch up any desperate 'patients' that come his way. Relationships Parents: 'Filth' Siblings: 'Filth' Any enemies: All the Filth, he constantly calls them filth. Children: No. Friends: No. Best friend: NO! Important friends/relatives: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NO! Love interest: GOD DAMN IT I SAID NO! Combat Peaceful or violent: Quite peaceful Weapon: His spells. Style of fighting: Ranged... Till they're injured. Others Occupation: Doctor for the higher up. Current home: Palace Favourite types of food: Meat... Extremely fresh. Favourite types of drink: Water. Hobbies/past times: Surgery. Guilty pleasures: Surgery. Pet peeves: Being brought away from his work. Pets: None Talents: Knowledge of all things medical. Favourite colour: Red. Favourite type of music: Silence. Stats Spells His element is metal, specifically Tungsten, now tungsten's properties which may be of concern would be: It's basically abrasion-proof, but brittle, which means it makes very good piercing weapons. It's also quite resistant to acids and heat, heat even strengthens it to an extent. It's also extremely heavy, like gold and has the highest melting point of any metal. A hammer can smash it though. Scalpel, please! -10 bullets made of tungsten form around him in any direction(s) he wants before shooting off in the direction they point. Once inside the target, or a wall they happened to hit, they explode into shrapnel, like little razor blades. (Range of 20ft) Scissors, stat! -2 blades 20 feet long, form from his hands and immediately are flung past each other, like the motion of scissors. We're losing him! CLEAR! - Letting out a sonic screech, he opens his mouth and screams like the banshee he is. In a 20ft cone, a sonic wave shoots out to incapacitate targets, all within the cone must make a 'luck check' to see if they're affected, depending on how much the failed by it can be anything from light stunning to complete unconsciousness, when out of magic he can still scream but not as powerful. The range is cut down to half and the most he can do is stun them for a few rounds. To know if they have made the check, or failed, it would involve rolling a d20 and adding their luck stat after their base 10. They must get higher than 10: For example: (Luck stat) -10 + d20. If someone's luck was 15, they'd toll the dice and say they got 7, they'd then add the 5 so it would equal to 12 Oh crap, I forgot my gloves! -Tungsten shackles shoot from the floor within 20ft of him, targeting someone within range and restraining them for 1 round. Approved by: